


To the Point of Distraction

by Zeledus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Human Names, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeledus/pseuds/Zeledus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feliciano was quite sure Ludwig hated him entirely, but he soon finds out that the fire in Ludwig's eyes is something else entirely. Feliciano is pleasantly surprised. Germany/N.Italy. Smutty goodness. Language. Sexy out of control Ludwig. Human names used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Point of Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I've fixed some of the translations. Let me know if anything else is wrong!
> 
> Also; come check out my blog. It's exclusively for my fanfiction. You can come ask me questions, submit requests, etc.  
> [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/zeledus)

Feliciano didn't mean to act the way he did. He didn't mean to be boisterous to the point of irritation and naively optimistic all the time. He didn't mean to brush off all serious matters in favor of humour. He didn't mean to annoy Ludwig with his stubborn cheerfulness and lack of respect for order. Or his constant need for affection, either.

Really, he didn't.

He just couldn't help it. His older brother Lovino was his exact opposite. Bitter and volatile, stand-offish and impersonal even on the best of days. Yes, his older brother was not as annoying as him. Perhaps Ludwig would have been happier with Lovino instead of him. He probably envied Antonio, he had probably begged the Spaniard to trade.

Feliciano sulked quietly, these none too pleasant thoughts bubbling within him, much like the aromatic pasta sauce in the pan in front of him. He stirred absentmindedly, thoughtlessly adding herbs and seasonings as he went. He had prepared this dish so often; he could do it with his eyes closed, which was probably a good thing, because Feliciano was far from focused.

No, the Italian was distracted. He was distracted and discouraged and depressed and any other word that begins with 'd' and meant that Ludwig hated him.

Hot tears began to burn his eyes suddenly, and he turned away from the stove so his tears wouldn't ruin the sauce. He didn't need to give Ludwig any more reason to despise him. He already looked at Feliciano like he was dirt under his shoe.

The Italian gasped, his sobs beginning to catch in his throat and turn into outright weeping. He curled his arms around himself, trying to comfort himself with his own embrace. But it wasn't the same. His arms were thin and weak and he craved large, strong arms that could hold him close and protect him like he so desperately needed.

He was delicate and fragile, hiding beneath persistent optimism and a passion for life that he didn't entirely feel. He was weak, free-willed to the point of self-destruction. Cowardly. He felt too much. He desperately wanted structure. A steel embrace to keep his wandering energy focused. A strong hand to guide him.

He wanted Ludwig Beilschimdt.

He wanted him so badly it shredded him to pieces.

And that look, that look that Ludwig gave him, it told him exactly that he would _never_ have him. And that was the worst part of all. It would be better to not know, to at least be able to dream. But there was no room for questioning that gaze. That look that said that Ludwig hated him.

Feliciano sank further into his despair, grasping the counter as he felt his knees begin to give out. He almost gave in to it, but was startled as Ludwig came into the kitchen, stern as ever.

"Italy, are you done with supper yet? It's taking an awfully long…" He cut off, his clipped and no-nonsense tone dropping off at the end.

Feliciano jumped, tear stained eyes widening as he turned so fast it made him dizzy.

His heart was pounding, desperate to hide the evidence of his weeping from the man behind him. There was silence, and then he cleared his throat.

"I-I'm almost done!" He attempted to sound normal, happy and eager to serve his pasta. He sounded like he was crying, instead. The silence permeated, and then…

"Italy?" The Italian's eyes slipped shut. He said it so gently…why did he have to be so cruel? To speak to him so tenderly when he held nothing but hatred for him? He picked up his spoon and stirred the sauce, focusing on the small glimpses of tomatoes instead of Ludwig's voice.

"It'll be just a minute, I promise." He said, his voice coming as overly cheerful, fake. He waited, secretly hoping that Ludwig would hear it in his voice, the utter sadness, and that we would show him some mercy. But it was in vain, as he should have expected. Ludwig left a moment later, and Feliciano fought back tears once more.

* * *

Dinner was awkward, if awkward was even a strong enough word to express the tension between the German and Italian man sitting at the table. They ate Feliciano's pasta in silence, said man staring intently into the noodles and sauce, because if he looked up, he would lose it. Ludwig sat as rigidly as ever, neatly twirling pasta with a fork and spoon, lifting it to his lips, and patting his already perfectly clean lips with a napkin.

Feliciano usually would have been slurping his pasta enthusiastically, chattering about how much he loved to make pasta and how much he loved to serve it to Ludwig, because Mr. Germany was awfully nice and wasn't this pasta so good?

Not tonight though. Not when he knew how much every word he said grated on Ludwig's nerves. Not when he knew how much the other man hated him. He hadn't known before, though he must have been so blind to think Ludwig had actually liked him in any sense of the word.

It had taken Ludwig's anger to make him realize. He had snapped at him quite badly earlier, because Ludwig had been working and Feliciano just wanted to bring him a snack, but it seemed Ludwig could no longer hide his hatred for him and had lashed out.

" _Get out! Must you always interrupt me? You know, not all of us are lazy, cowardly twits like you! You do nothing but annoy me,_ Verschwinde, sofort _!"(1)_

Feliciano's face had fallen, and he left the room immediately, his chest seizing with pain. They hadn't spoken until just before dinner, and it seemed Ludwig was done pretending to like him.

"Italy." The Italian winced, pushing his pasta around.

"Is it bad? I'm sorry, I'll make better food next time."

"Italy…" His voice shifted, with something akin to pleading tinting it.

"It must have been my laziness, I'll be more attentive."

"Italy." It was clipped now, almost irritated. Feliciano's eyes burned.

"I'm sorry I'm so annoying."

" _Feliciano_."

The Italian's head shot up, his blurry eyes meeting Ludwig's across the table. He never called him by his real name. The look on Ludwig's face was not one Feliciano could place. It was agitated, certainly, and also a little imploring. Imploring. What would Ludwig ever implore him to do, except leave him forever? His eyes fell once more, unable to hold the gaze of the man he wanted so much who was also the man who hated him so much.

"What is wrong?"

How could he ask that question? He fiddled with his fork, trying to ignore the burning of Ludwig's gaze.

"I irritate you, and I'm sorry." He said softly.

"Sometimes, yes. But that does not explain why you are acting this way."

"There's no need to pretend, Ludwig, I know." Ludwig sat in stunned silence.

"What?"

"I know how you truly feel about me, so you don't need to act otherwise." Feliciano said, his voice wavering. He could feel those accursed tears begin to fall down his cheeks, his shoulders shaking. He was falling apart in front of Ludwig, the most centered, in control man he knew. He felt so foolish.

"And how I feel…upsets you." Ludwig said slowly, his voice taking on an odd quality. As if something were stuck in his throat. Feliciano choked on a sob, then, big salty tears falling into his pasta.

"Of course it does!" He cried out, curling in upon himself in the chair, wishing he were invisible so Ludwig couldn't see how weak and pathetic he was.

"I…apologize…that I have not hid it better. I never meant for you to know. I never meant for it to hurt you."

Something like rage snapped within Feliciano, and suddenly he was standing, eyes glaring furiously at Ludwig, who sat so irritatingly still at the other side of the table when Feliciano was here falling apart at the seams. He threw his plate of pasta at him, enjoying how loud the porcelain shattered against the wood.

"Well you did a pretty shitty job of it, _si_? How could I not know when you look at me like that? It is very clear now, Ludwig, and you have very much hurt me!" He yelled, his voice becoming almost unintelligible because of his accent. It gave him some pleasure to see Ludwig shocked. It seemed the bastard had emotions after all.

He moved to stand and Feliciano stormed toward him, pushing him roughly back into the chair and hitting him as hard as he could – which admittedly, wasn't that hard at all, especially since Ludwig felt as if he were made of steel – yelling and cursing in Italian.

" _Tu stronzo, Sei detestabile stronzo_!"(2)

He stopped only when Ludwig's hands clamped down around his wrists. He pushed him back, giving him a look so filled with concern it broke Feliciano's heart.

"Don't look at me like that, you bastard! Don't pretend you care it just makes it hurt more!" He cried, struggling to break free of Ludwig's iron grip. Ludwig stilled noticeably and gave Feliciano a look that was so confused it took him off guard.

"And don't you dare act like you don't know what I mean! I know you hate me!" Ludwig's jaw dropped open and Feliciano collapsed into body wracking sobs.

"I k-know I'm a-annoying and too l-loud and obnoxious and weak and p-pathetic. I know you h-hate me and I'm s-sorry, I'm so, so sorry you hate me Ludwig!" He was sobbing so hard it was difficult to understand what he was saying, his whole body had given out, slumping against Ludwig's tense body. He must be so disgusted by this.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Ludwig asked, and he sounded so angry Feliciano cringed, shrinking back and clutching his elbows.

"You were so mad at me earlier, a-and you look at me like…like you can't stand the sight of me and I-I can't, I'm sor-" He cut off abruptly, crying out in shock as he was crushed into the warmest, most comforting embrace he had ever felt. He tensed immediately, eyes wide as Ludwig held him close, his face pressed into Feliciano's neck.

"W-wha- I-"

"I don't hate you, Italy. I'm not sure I could ever even dislike you." Ludwig said quietly, in such a low voice it made Feliciano shiver.

"I-I don't understand, you were so mad at me…"

Ludwig pulled back, looking so intensely uncomfortable it made Feliciano squirm. He looked conflicted, agitated, he had that look – that look that Feliciano had taken to be hatred. Ludwig ran his hand through his hair, loosening the gel that held it so perfectly slicked back.

"You…you distract me so much, Italy. You drive me mad with distraction! I am a man of order and focus and you ruin it all! I can't think straight when you are around me and you get under my skin and _live_ there. I think about you day and night and I can't take my eyes off of you. You're so bright, Italy. You're so bright you burn me and set me on fire and I am so consumed by you that I invite those flames, I feed them until I _am_ those flames. Until all I am is fire, burning and burning for you."

He stepped closer, his eyes – that were usually so cool – alight with something he had seen before and mistaken for hatred, but now he saw it was passion. Crazed, lust-filled passion. He gasped, all of his breath leaving him as he came closer. It was like he could feel those flames he spoke of rolling off of him and engulfing him as well. He was so hot…so, so _hot_.

Ludwig's body pressed against his and he melted from how hot he was. He was unyielding, merciless, his hard body melding to his so he no longer knew where he stopped and Ludwig began. His arms trapped the Italian, locking him within his heat and the hard table behind him. Feliciano's hands gripped at Ludwig's shirt, pleased when he put wrinkles in his perfectly pressed shirt. He liked this out of control Ludwig. He liked knowing _he_ made him this way.

"Look at me." He said, and it was short and clipped, but it made Feliciano flush with desire instead of fear. His eyes snapped up, locking on dark, hungry, intense blue eyes. His gaze was enough to make his blood boil, and he was suddenly hard. He gave a keening moan, pressing himself even closer to the large man in front of him.

Ludwig's eyes flashed dangerously and then he was kissing Feliciano fiercely. The Italian shook violently, gasping and moaning and wrapping his arms around Ludwig, trying desperately to get closer. The kiss left him dizzy, breathless and so turned on his cock _ached_.

Ludwig's arms wrapped around the Italian, one along his back and the other gripping his ass firmly and tugging him even closer. Feliciano cried out, his hips bucking instinctively against Ludwig's muscular thigh. Their lips parted, but remained touching, Feliciano's breathy moans and gasps washing over Ludwig's mouth as they moved.

Ludwig pulled the smaller man's hips forward, pushing his thigh deeper between Feliciano's legs and savoring the friction of his cock rubbing over him, squeezing his perfect ass harder.

"L-Ludwig! Plea-please! _Per favore_! I…I need…" Feliciano was breathless, his fingers plucking desperately at Ludwig's shirt, trying to get the clothes from between their bodies. Ludwig obeyed, his steady hands moving to rid the Italian of his clothes, his mouth pressing against Feliciano's neck.

Feliciano tilted his head as far as he could, whimpering with how good it felt to have Ludwig's hot lips on his neck. Before he knew it, he was naked and left leaning against the table, gasping for breath and flushed. He felt instantly cold now that Ludwig wasn't pressed against him. But he was soon distracted because Ludwig was undressing.

His gaze was unbearably intense, never wavering as he unbuttoned his shirt and revealed a perfectly toned chest. Feliciano let his eyes trail downward, following the trail of nearly white hair down to his belly button, and then the 'v' that led down to a place Feliciano had only dreamed of seeing.

Ludwig _smirked_ , his hands falling to his belt and working it open slowly.

"Hm, you seem quite entranced with something." He said, his voice so low and husky Feliciano almost came just from hearing it.

"Perhaps you would like to help, _ja_?" Feliciano's mouth went dry, panting as Ludwig stepped closer and took his hands, placing them at the front of his slacks. His fingers trembled as he struggled to open his trousers, and when they finally fell open, he paused, nervousness over taking him.

Ludwig's hand covered his, so gently he almost moaned, and placed it directly over his cock, curling his hand over his so that Feliciano's fingers tightened around his length. All thoughts left him in a flood, too focused on how hot and heavy and thick Ludwig felt in his hand. He moaned like a whore, eagerly moving his hand over Ludwig's cock.

The German groaned, leaning forward to brace himself on the table, his hot breath landed on Feliciano's ear, making the smaller man moan and press closer to him, his fingers tightening around the silky length in his hand.

"Feliciano…I have wanted you for so long." Oh, _Dio_ , the way he said his name, as if he were worshiping a magnificent god, it set the Italian's blood on fire and before he knew it, he was dropping to his knees. Ludwig gasped, his cock twitching in anticipation.

Feliciano pushed Ludwig's trousers to his thighs, drinking in the way Ludwig's cock curved slightly, pressing against his belly button proudly. He curled a hand around it, unable to touch his fingers together. He was so silky and hot, ten times hotter down here than the rest of his body. Feliciano ran his tongue up the length, loving how it felt. He got to the top, swirling around the tip and dipping his tongue inside. A sharp tang of precum filled his mouth, and he found that he liked the bitter taste.

He sucked the whole head in, enjoying the way Ludwig's thighs trembled and his breath hitched, coming out in raged puffs. He mouth felt wonderfully stretched as he took every bit of his cock into his mouth as he could and sucked. There was much he couldn't reach, so he curled a hand around the base, massaging in time to his sucking.

The hot heaviness in his mouth was over-whelming, he could feel the precum dripping from his own erection onto his stomach and pulled away to lick and suck at the outside of Ludwig's cock, savoring every sensation and taste. He nuzzled his cheek against it and ran his nose along the shaft, he let the tip rest against his tongue as he lapped up the precum dripping freely. He enjoyed Ludwig's cock until he was pulled up sharply by his hair and flipped around.

Ludwig pressed him roughly over the table, his hands contrasting by running almost reverently over Feliciano's sides and ass. Feliciano keened and pressed his hips back, trying to get closer to his hands. Ludwig's lips followed soon after, kissing a blazing trail down Feliciano's spine. Each kiss sent a shiver over Feliciano's bare skin, accompanied by a throb in his cock.

The kissing paused, and then his ass was being parted and a scorching hot tongue lapped along his entrance . Feliciano very nearly screamed, his head flying back and nails scraping along the table at the sudden, mind-blowing pleasure. He sobbed as Ludwig's tongue wiggled and pushed, stretching Feliciano out in the sexiest way possible. He pushed back against his face frantically.

Feliciano quite literally saw stars as Ludwig slid a finger in alongside his tongue, pressing in and curling so expertly that Feliciano _did_ scream.

"A-ah! Ludwig! Oh, oh god, right there! Oooooh…" Ludwig added another finger, stretching an rubbing teasing circles on Feliciano's prostate, driving him mad with want.

"Aaahn! Please, please! Fuck me please, Ludwig! I want to feel your huge cock filling me up. I need it so bad…" Ludwig pulled back immediately, turning Feliciano over and hoisting him up onto to the table. The Italian's legs wrapped around his waist immediately, pulling his close and nestling his cock between his ass.

Ludwig slid along Feliciano's ass teasingly, letting his precum smear over his entrance. His hands moved over his body, tweaking his nipples as he let the head slip inside of his lover.

"Feliciano… _Ich liebe dich_." He breathed, letting his whole cock slide balls deep into Feliciano. The smaller man cried out wordlessly, throwing his head back as his hands gripped the edge of the table. He felt so full he might explode, Ludwig's cock was huge and hot and hard as diamond, showing no mercy as it filled him to the brim. (3)

"Ah…I-I feel so…so full." He moaned, squirming as he got used to the feeling of him. Ludwig gasped and growled, his hands grabbing Feliciano's hips so hard they would bruise. His hips snapped forward of their own volition and Feliciano screamed, his legs tightening around him.

"Ah, yes! _Si_!" Ludwig groaned, and snapped his hips forward again, crying out with how tightly Feliciano was around him. The table jerked with each slow, hard push forward, punctuated with a breathy scream from Feliciano. Ludwig hooked his arms under Feliciano's legs and lifted them over his shoulders, leaning over him and he pressed in even further.

"You feel _incredible_ …"

Feliciano gripped his face and kissed him sloppily, their tongues mimicking their other actions, sliding in and out erotically, so slow and deep and hard it left them both speechless.

"L-Ludwig…" Feliciano's hands traced his face, his belly clenching at the beautiful look of pleasure that contorted his face.

" _Ti amo_ , Ludwig." He breathed, gasping as Ludwig pulled back, leaving him suddenly empty. He almost cried, until Ludwig pulled him off the table and into his lap in the chair. He wrapped his arms around Ludwig's broad shoulders, his fingers massaging the muscles there and he lowered himself onto his lover's cock, moaning long and low at the feeling of being full once more. (4)

"Feliciano… _oh mein got_ t, you drive me crazy. I can't stand it, but I can't be without it. You're like an addiction I can't break. I am taken up by the thought of you every moment, until I cannot focus on anything but you. You irritating, addictive, beautiful distraction…" (5)

The moved in perfect rhythm, as if they had been making love their entire lives. They knew exactly how to move together. Their hips rolled like waves, the pleasure crashing over them. Feliciano's fingers got tangled in Ludwig's hair, pulling and grasping as his lips moved over his neck and his beautiful cock slid in and out of him. The thickness was delicious, rubbing every single inch of him and leaving him raw and shaking. Ludwig's deep voice resonated deep within him, touching him all over.

He never knew he could feel quite like this, like the pleasure would never stop, like Ludwig would never leave his body. Like he was the sexiest, more desirable creature in the world. He had the power to render the most in control, focused man to distraction. To unrelenting desire and passion. He felt giddy with it.

" _Du bist so schön_ , Feliciano." Ludwig breathed, snapping upward into his lover. He responded with a moan, nails dragging along his back. (6)

" _Voglio fare l'amore con te per tutta la notte_ , Ludwig. And all tomorrow, and the next and the next a-and! Ah!" Ludwig had shifted, now pushing squarely against Feliciano's prostate, rolling his hips up so hard the Italian sobbed with the sudden onslaught. He held on tightly to the larger man, pressing his face into his neck and crying out as large, calloused hand wrapped around his cock. He had nearly forgotten how hard he was, so focused on Ludwig inside of him. As if he needed any more stimulation, Ludwig reached up and stroked his curl from root to tip. A shock of bliss crashed over him and with this new pleasure he couldn't help himself as he stiffened and arched his back painfully, coming hard and screaming loudly. He twitched and clamped down on the cock inside of him, moaning as he came and came, holding onto Ludwig. (7)

And then Ludwig was coming too, a hot burst of cum hitting his insides and his cock still thrusting into him as Ludwig rode out his orgasm. Feliciano watched him, feeling him release inside of him and was so turned on his orgasm lingered, shooting from him almost painfully, a final burst of cum hitting Ludwig's stomach as he fell forward, his sweaty forehead resting against Ludwig's shoulder. He fell asleep – or rather, passed out – a moment later.

* * *

When Feliciano woke up, he was in his bed. He groaned, stretching out and moaning at the ache he felt in his behind. As he moved he noticed he wasn't alone. Strong arms were wrapped firmly around him, holding his back tightly to Ludwig's front. Feliciano managed to turn around, pressing into Ludwig and tangling their legs. He moaned a little in contentment and pressed a soft kiss to Ludwig's nipple.

"Mm, so you're awake." Ludwig's voice was soft, low and so intimate it made Feliciano blush.

"Ve~ and very comfortable." He nuzzled closer, a smile on his lips as Ludwig's heat seeped further into his body.

"And back to normal, I see."

"Ah, well… _si_." Feliciano said, blushing with embarrassment. Ludwig pulled him up and hooked a finger under his chin, his thumb rubbing his cheek softly.

"I am sorry, Feliciano. Truly. I am not a man of many words, much less important and romantic ones. And I also have a short temper. I never meant to hurt you, and I never meant to make you feel as if I do not care for you. You are so simply irresistible, and I never dreamed I could have you. It put me very much on edge."

Feliciano smiled, leaning forward and kissing Ludwig, his arms wrapping around his neck happily.

"It's okay, Ludwig. I think you showed me quite well how you really feel." He said, laughing lightly. Ludwig smiled wickedly, his hand straying down to squeeze Feliciano's ass.

"Well, just in case I can show you again…"

"Oh? Sure I'm not too distracting?" Feliciano teased, wiggling forward to press his erection against Ludwig.

"I'm learning to embrace distraction, especially your certain brand of distraction…" Ludwig replied huskily, twirling a finger in Feliciano's curl and smirking as he whimpered, melting in his embrace.

And Feliciano kept him very much distracted, and Ludwig didn't care in the slightest.

* * *

Translations:

1- Leave immediately

2- You asshole, you hateful asshole!

3 - I love you

4- I love you

5- Oh my god

6 - You are so beautiful

7- I want you to make love to me all night

Si and Ja mean yes in Italian and German respectively.

Per favore means please in Italian.

Dio means God in Italian.


End file.
